


Date Night

by BroadwayPrincess95 (RosalieBear)



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalieBear/pseuds/BroadwayPrincess95
Summary: Michael and Fiona go on a date.





	Date Night

A simple “Fi” was how all this had started. 

He’d asked her to go on a date, of course she’d said yes, but she hadn’t thought it would turn out this bad.

"Are you alright Fi?" Michael asked.

"I'm wearing dinner Michael." She stated simply.

"You look nice." Michael said trying unsuccessfully not to laugh. They were walking along the beach after the whole fiasco back at the restaurant.

"I’m sure I look hilarious to you Michael. Seeing as you look so good with macaroni in your hair." She said sending him a glare before descending into giggles.

"Hey, that was not funny. That kid also threw his drink at me."

"You shouldn't have yelled at him Michael, you made him cry!"

"What are you talking about. He started it!"

"Yes, but you should have ended it. He was barely five."

"Maybe I could have handled it a little better, but you definitely overreacted when the waiter spilled the drinks on you."

"He deserved it."

"He looked like a puffy eyed raccoon, that was attacked by another raccoon, then..."

"Okay, I get it Michael. Even though I still don't think I overreacted."

"Yeah, neither did the wall you threw him into. You know this is all technically the kids fault."

"Really? I thought it was the waiter’s. What is this?" Fiona said looking at her arm.

"Looks like... I don't know." Michael said lightly glancing at her arm as well.

"Thanks, you’re a lot of help."

"It's getting late, we should head back to the loft." Michael said. It was around eleven thirty and getting later but neither of them moved. 

The moon was full and the ocean sparkling as they looked out across the water. Michael pulled Fiona close and kissed her, it was the perfect ending to an imperfect night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote and posted on Fanfiction.net years ago. I was about 14 when I wrote it, so I tried to clean it up a bit before I posted it here.


End file.
